1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pushbutton assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pushbutton assembly having a plate having a least one loading member that loads the assembly to prevent disengagement of a plurality of latches which hold the assembly together.
2. Description of the Background Art
Assemblies for selectively actuating switch closures in response to a manual movement of a member, such as multifunction button assemblies, have seen increasing utility and are often found in such devices as computer interfaces, joysticks, automotive mirror controls and the like. One application for multifunction button assemblies is in telecommunication devices such as televisions and associated peripherals (control boxes, remotes, video players and the like). Multifunction buttons incorporated into these devices allow a user to select responses to menu prompts in a quick and efficient manner, using a minimal amount of user interfaces.
Multifunction button assemblies typically comprise three basic elements, button or joystick actuator for interfacing with the user, a motion enabling means for returning the actuator to an unbiased position, and a printed circuit board containing microswitches and the like. One issue common to these assemblies is the positional accuracy between the actuator and the microswitches. Undesirable translational motion in the motion enabling means can result in the actuator missing the corresponding switch, or becoming "hung-up", i.e., stuck, upon the switch or other surrounding structure. Additionally, staking, heat staking, pressing, sonic welding and the like methods typically used for fastening the printed circuit board to the multifunction button assembly can often apply forces (and heat) that can overcome and defeat positioning devices intended to either align the actuators with the microswitches, or prevent the assembly from maintaining the printed circuit board at a predetermined distance form the actuator. Both of these positional defects can result in catastrophic failure of the multifunction button assembly. Other types of assembly methods which are not prone to defeating positional devices such as screws and rivets require additional components and consequently more assembly steps to complete.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a multifunction button assembly that maintains a printed circuit board in good positional accuracy with relation to the associated actuators. Additionally, such multifunction button assemblies should have a minimum number of components, thus facilitating manufacturing efficiency and minimizing material cost.